Reanimated Feelings
by Ryuko-Chan18
Summary: Takashi was dumped, no big surprise there. He's back to his usual meaningless class dodging but he's been found out by a long time friend. Has Takashi completely given up on relationships or is he willing to give it another shot? AU where the zombie apocalypse never happened (not yet anyway) Rated M for the colourful language and the adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Reanimated Feelings Chpt 1

**A/N: **** Hello everyone, now I know what you're probably thinking. "Where the F*** is Different From The Rest!?" or "Why is the Sniper's Guardian Sword taking so F****** long!?" I know, dont worry, chapters are in the works and are close to being completed. This Fic popped into my head while I was in school. I know a lot of people criticise HSOTD but I love it ok, and this is my favourite ship. Lets be honest ,these two need more fics together, there aren't enough so I decided to contribute to the small pile of existing ones. This is going to be an AU where the zombie apocalypse hasn't taken place yet and life is like normal but that may change depending on how I am feeling. A lot of you are probably going to turn your nose up at this but to those who are here to read, please give it a chance, I think this one will be good! Thank you everyone for being so kind on all of my Fics, you're all awesome! So thank you once again for your kindness and I hope you enjoy reading!**

"Another day, another school day, another shit school day" Takashi thought to himself as he leaned over the railing looking out into the courtyard. He couldn't be bothered to go back to class now and thought about just heading home but of course he even procrastinated against that. He stared at the pink cherry blossom trees as the shed their leaves and slowly fell to the ground. It gave him something to occupy his mind for the time being. After only just learning that Rei had decided to leave him for none other than his best friend, obviously he was furious but in a way, he wasn't. He guessed this would happen at some point, in fact the only reason he was angry was because it was Hisashi that she had decided to go with. He sighed. All this thinking was making his head hurt, it's just the way the world is and there's no point in trying to stop it, he was too lazy to try anyway. Once again the pink blossom leaves caught his eyes again and triggered a different thought now. The leaves reminded him of his Kindergarten friend, Saya Takagi, he could just imagine her voluminous pink hair now while she shouted at him for no apparent reason...

While lost in his thoughts again, no one other than woman he was just thinking about had came stamping towards him until she stopped directly beside him

"What are you even doing?" Saya remarked

"Huh?" Takashi was broken out of the trance

"You come to the same spot every time when you're not happy about something and just complain without doing anything about it, stupid" She spat

"I also come here to be alone, so why don't you do us all a favour and get lost..." He retorted

She was a little hurt by this but didn't let it show

"If your gonna be like this then just go home, everyone knows that you got into this school on dumb luck, whereas I am a star student" She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose slightly and flicked her pink hair which was in two pink pigtails on either side of her head.

"And there you go again acting all high and mighty in front of me and rubbing it in my face, don't you have anything better to do Takagi? Like maybe being in class?" He sighed

"I don't need to go to class, I am a genius after all." She started to lean over the railing as well. Her expression now changed to a softer, more concerned one.

"...Seriously though, what's bothering you? You don't normally mope around for this long... Is it because of Miyamoto? If so then just forget about her.." Saya advised

Even though Takashi was an idiot, he was still her friend, one that she had known for most of her life. When they were younger, when he swore to Rei that they were going to get married one day, it broke her heart. Her best friend had been snatched away from her and she couldn't do anything about it. Now that he has suffered the consequences of being with Rei, she was happy that he had learned his lesson but also now that it could be just the two of them again.

She shook this thought from her head and looked back at him, he still seemed to be staring into space. She leaned over the railing a little bit more which allowed her huge chest to hang free and bounce as she began to wave her and in front of Takashi

"Hello? Earth to Takashi? Are you even listening stupid? " She reverted back to her usual tone.

"I appreciate your sympathy Saya" He said "...but I don't need it. In the end, it was my fault that she left"

Saya didn't want to hear Takashi's story

"Shut up, stop feeling sorry for yourself cause I sure as hell don't feel sorry. Look, c'mon" Saya grabbed his arm and started to drag him off

"What the hell Saya?!"

**TIME-SKIP**

Saya had dragged Takashi out of school and down to a nearby coffee shop, she bought a drink for both of them. They both sat down in front of the front window of the shop and stared out of it. Takashi sighed heavily and lay his head down on the table, at this point Saya felt like shouting at him again for being such a wimp about a breakup, but she didn't. In all fairness, Takashi has been through a lot, Saya put her arm around Takashi's back and placed her hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly. Takashi smiled and lifted his head back up and looked at Saya, who was smiling slightly back at him as well.

"It's gonna be ok, look in a few days this will just be a bad dream and you'll be fine" She assured

"Wow..." Takashi breathed "I think that's the first time you have genuinely ever been nice to me" Saya blushed and turned away. "Thank you... " he then said

"What are you going to do now?" She asked

"I think I'm just going to lay low for a bit, maybe take a few day's off school, at least until this all washes over" He answered

"Stay away from Rei also, don't make it look like you want her back because she clearly doesn't want you back. Things could get awkward between you and Hisashi too, then you would be on bad terms with both of them. I still can't believe him, going behind your best friend's back to go with his girlfriend" Saya shook her head

Once she was finished talking, a waiter came over with a tray and placed it down on our table and then bowed and walked away. Saya rummaged through her bag to find her purse to pay for the drinks but once she found it, she had already been stopped by Takashi who was putting his wallet away after he left his money on the tray. Once again Saya was against this.

"No, put your money away, I took you here so I should pay for us" She said

"I've already put the money down, besides I wouldn't feel good if I had to let a girl pay when i'm capable of paying for both of us. Besides you were the one who actually got me to move" He was adamant

She didn't know what to say, he actually was capable of being a gentleman.

"Well... Thank you" She said

Takashi looked down at his watch, it was 5:00pm

"We should be heading home, c'mon, I'll walk you to yours" Takashi offered

Saya nodded and they left the coffee shop. They walked side-by-side all the way to the gates of Saya's mansion, they talked all the way home, actually getting along with each other and not at each other's throats like usual. They stopped at the gates.

"Don't you wanna come in for a bit Takashi?" She asked

"Nah, I really should be heading home, my mom and dad will probably be wondering where I am.." Takashi scratched the back of his head

"Okay well.. Text me when you get home" Saya said with a blush on her cheeks

"Sure thing... See you later Saya" Takashi started walking away and waved at Saya while walking away

Once Takashi was out of sight, Saya shook her head violently in embarrassment, thinking to herself how she was able to do all that. But after Takashi popped back into her mind again she began to smile. As she was making her way back up the courtyard pf the Takagi Mansion and up to the front door, two maids opened the door and allowed her to enter.

"Good evening Miss Takagi, did you have a good day at school?" One asked

"O-oh um Yeah, it was ok..." She said blankly

She completely ignored anything else said and went straight for her room, locking the door behind her. She dove face first onto her bed and covered her face in pillows, hiding her blushing cheeks.

"What's the matter with me?" She thought "It's only Takashi, he's my friend, nothing more nothing less... But... Do I want him to be more?"


	2. Chapter 2

Reanimated Feelings Chpt 2

**A/N****: Hey everyone! Im here with another chapter for you. This one has a little bit of feels in it so be prepared for them. I wont waste your time with a long author's note so I hope you enjoy reading and if you can, leave a review and favourite as it's greatly appreciated!**

Saya woke up. She must have fallen asleep last night after her and Takashi walked home. She turned on her phone and looked at her notifications to find that Takashi actually did text her when he got home, she didn't think he would.

"Hey Saya, I'm home now" 20:30

"Saya?" 20:45

"Is everything ok? 21:00

"Well, im just going assume that you went to bed, sleep well Saya" 21:30

Her face turned bright red and she buried her face into her pillow.

"Wait a minute" She said "Why am I getting embarrassed? It's only Takashi. Jeez, I'm going to kill that idiot"

There it was once again, his name. Just saying it made her heart flutter. She was kind of glad when she heard that Miyamoto had finally broken up with him because it could go back to the way it was before with her and Takashi. Being honest, Saya had no real friends apart from Takashi because they had known each other for so long, she knew Miyamoto and Hisashi, Takashi's best friend and the one who was cheating with Rei on him. But only because he knew them, she always distanced herself in class and ignored everyone, especially the idiots who constantly asked her to go out with them

Saya rose from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, as usual, her hair was a pile of pink frizzy mess. She sighed and went off to the bathroom to go have a shower. "At least it's Friday" She thought to herself as she turned on the shower, testing the water until it was at the perfect temperature. Once it reached that temperature, she stripped down out of her pyjamas and her underwear and stepped into the shower. She let herself get used to the hot, steamy water before running shampoo through her hair with her feminine fingers. Her silky pink locks parted by the wake of her fingers as she washed the soap from her hair. She then took her shower gel and washed over the rest of her body, passing over her huge curves and then letting the water wash it all away. She stepped out of the shower and turned it off, wrapping a towel around her torso and heading back to her room to dry herself off. After she was completely dry and had put on her school uniform and fixed her hair into her usual twin pigtails, she finally went downstairs to grab some toast and leave for school. Even though her family was insanely rich, she just wanted to be like a normal school student so even though she has a car which is supposed to take her to school, she normally just sneaks out without anyone knowing and walks to school.

While she was walking down her usual route, she saw somebody she thought she recognised up ahead, waiting by himself. She got closer and when she was a few feet away, he turned around. Saya o almost tripped up when she was who it was. It was Takashi who appeared to be waiting for something.

"T-Takashi!? What're you doing here?" She shouted rather loudly

"Well I was waiting for you, you didn't text me back last night so I wanted to make sure you were ok" He replied

Saya suddenly felt guilt creeping through her for making him worry but still kept up her tough act.

"You should have told me you would have been waiting, then I wouldn't have taken so long, you idiot." She tried to blame Takashi but she knew it was her fault

"Oh well, I'm here now, so let's just get going" He replied

It was obvious to Saya that Takashi was still hurting on the inside but he was trying his best to be positive around her. She didn't know whether to tell him that it's fine or just leave him to it. While they were walking to school, they started to see other people from their year walking as well. They were getting looks off of everyone. At first Saya and Takashi wondered why they were getting looks but then they realised that it was about them, or, more specifically, them together. The word would no doubt spread like wildfire around the school but Takashi was already on the subject of everyone's gossip after the break up so that didn't matter and Saya couldn't care less what people said about her.

After a while, they reached the school and right enough, the word did spread fast. It was almost like people were watching the front door waiting for them. The moment they walked in, people stopped their conversations and turned they're attention to them. Takashi was a little intimidated by all this attention but Saya was unfazed by it, she was used to all eyes on her.

"Just ignore them, stupid. They're not going to do anything" Saya assured him

Takashi would love to have her confidence, so he kind of hung behind Saya while she continued on her warpath. They made their way to their first period after the bell had rang. They took two seats beside each other this time and then their class started.

**TIME-SKIP **

It was now lunch break and both Saya and Takashi left their different class and made their way to the lunch Hall. Takashi found a spot where he could see over the hall and watch out for Saya. She was also on her way down, however, she had been held up by an unforeseen circumstance. As she was walking down the corridor to get to the stairs to go down, she saw somebody else coming in the opposite direction and they were walking like they were all riled up. When she managed to get a good look at the persons face, Saya's face instantly dropped and she felt anger rising up from within her. The person who was coming towards her was none other than the person that broke her best friend's heart, Rei Miyamoto. Rei had also spotted Saya

"You" Saya directed herself at Rei and stopped her

"What do you want" Rei spat back

"You've got some nerve bitch showing yourself in front of me" Saya's eyes sharpened, like a tiger that had its eyes set on its prey "Do you have any idea how you made him feel?"

"How I made Takashi feel? What is it to you anyway?" Rei had obviously heard the gossip but she wanted to hear it from Saya

"I'm his best friend" Saya blush trying to get that out. This being nice and heloing people isn't her usual thing "I care for him, and you quite frankly, made him feel like shit"

"So you are going out with him then" Rei assumed that Saya was actually Takashi's girlfriend "He's such a loser, he is hopeless at relationships, he doesn't even know how to be a gentleman towards a girl" Rei's eyebrow twitched from her anger. She couldn't believe that it had literally only been a day and Takashi already had a girl by his side. It was like he couldn't wait to get rid of her Rei thought.

"I never said I was going out with him!" Saya shouted embarrassed "How dare you speak about him that way! You don't know him like I do!"

"I've known him since Kindergarten!" Rei retorted

"I've known him since we were both toddlers! He made me happy when I was young but when you snatched him away I was left alone... I'm not about to let you ruin everything again!" Saya Screamed

With that last sentence, Saya had lifted her hand into the air and brought it down hard onto Rei's left cheek. The slap echoed throughout the corridor and Rei just stood there, holding where Saya's hand and left a large red handprint. Saya sprinted down the rest of the doorway and down the stairs into the lunch Hall where she spotted Takashi immediately. She then ran over to him and hugged him tightly the moment she reached him, burying her face into his chest. Takashi stared at her, astonished, then he heard sobbing noises coming from her, he knew something had happened but he wanted to let her get rid of all her cries before asking her what happened. He patted her back as she continued to stain his shirt with her tears


	3. Chapter 3

Reanimated Feelings Chpt 3

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I'm back with quite an anticipated one. I'm surprised with how many of you want to see this so I'll do my best to bring you it as best I can. Some interesting developments occur in this one but I promise it wont all be sad, I plan on these two getting free from their troubles and moving on and getting closer so theres that to look forward to I guess. As always, thank you for reading and if you could, leave a review and favourite as it is greatly appreciated!**

Takashi held Saya as she continued to stain his shirt with her tears, patting her back lightly. He decide to take the both of them somewhere a little more private rather than the corridor, they would be the main story around the school if they were caught like this together. He was able to find a nearby empty classroom and moved both of them in, locking the door. He sat Saya down at the nearest desk and sat o the table in front of her. She had calmed down a little now and wasn't crying anymore but she was still visibly shook. Takashi was properly concerned for her

"Okay Saya, let's just calm down. Start from the beginning, what happened?" He asked

"That stupid bitch Miyamoto happened!" Saya shouted out in between sniffs

That's not what Takashi expected to hear. He would have hoped that she would have avoided Rei as well because he knew Saya's short temper would get the best of her and she would do something rash, and the opposite way too, Rei would blab to Hisashi and he would get involved.

"What did you do?" Takashi said more concerned now

"She was talking shit about you Takashi, I wasn't just going to stand there and let her do that" Saya had desperation in her voice

Takashi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, looking out the window of the classroom.

"I couldn't let her say stuff about you Takashi. If you're not going to stand up for yourself then I will!" Saya exclaimed, on the verge of tears again

"Its ok calm down, you need to learn to control your fucking temper Saya, it's gonna get us both in deep trouble one day" Saya's face dropped and she looked down at the floor "... You're such a jerk" She whispered to herself

"What was that? Takashi asked, genuinely unable to hear what she said

"You're such a jerk!" She repeated, screaming in his face "I was just trying to help you and now you're telling me off! I can see why she left you!" She immediately covered her mouth and her eyes went wide. "O-oh my God... I'm s-so sorry Takashi, I didn't mean that*

Takashi's point was proven in a mere matter of seconds. He looked into Saya's eyes

"I'm not telling you off Saya, I'm telling you to be careful. I'm not angry at you I just don't want you to get hurt. I appreciate you wanting to help but... its already over Saya, nothing else can be done. I don't want you starting fights with Rei and creating more problems for us."

Regret and guilt washed over Saya like a waterfall. She couldn't say another word to him .

Takashi looked up at the clock, lunch break was almost over, he turned back to Saya

"Look, we've only got a few hours left and then we can go home. If you want to, we can go out after school and do something. I'll let you pick what we do" He said, trying to make her feel better

Her face lit up and she wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She could only nod.

"Great, I'll wait for you outside the front gate" he said, getting up and picking up his bag

Before Saya could respond, the bell had went and Takashi had left the room. She frantically picked up her bag and quickly made her way to her next class

**TIME-SKIP**

The final bell rang. Everyone was packing up quickly in anticipation of getting the weekend off to an early start. Saya walked out the front door and saw Takashi standing by the front gate, just seeing him made her feel better now. She made her way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Takashi" she said giving a little smile

"Hey Saya. So where do you want to go?" Takashi slung his bag over his shoulders and looked back at Saya

She thought about it for a moment and then burst out "Let's go shopping!"

Takashi blinked a few times before sighing. He looked back at her and smiled "Guess I should'a seen that coming.."

Saya locked arms with Takashi and pulled him along, much to his surprise and embarrassment "C'mon we haven't got all day you know?"

Saya knew fully well that she was in Takashi's arms and she didn't mind one bit. In fact she wanted people to see them like this, but also, she wanted Takashi to realise what she was doing in hopes that he gets the message. Now that he was free from the clutches of Miyamoto, she could finally make her move, but she knew that all of this break-up news was still fresh and she wanted to give him some time to adjust and let him know that there was always someone there for him.

The shopping mall wasn't too far away from the school and they made it there in no time. By the moment they entered, Takashi's fate was sealed as he followed Saya around all the stores she wanted to go to, and carried all her bags for her. Another thing was that she didn't care how much it was, if she liked it, she wanted it. Takashi offered to pay for things multiple times but he was simply shut down. It was the perks of coming from an especially rich family Takashi thought. Store after store, it just kept going on that both lost track of time and it was starting to get a little late. Takashi was the first to notice this. He was barely able to lift up his arm to check his watch from all of Saya's bags. They had been at the mall for over three hours.

"Hey Saya, we should probably get going, it's getting late again..." Takashi said, sounding a little a exhausted.

"Just one more store then we're done" That's what she said the last five times she was asked.

As Saya went inside to browse and find some new shoes to wear, Takashi stood outside, allowing him to place the bags on the floor and give his arms a rest. He leaned against the glass window and began to rub his eyes and yawn. Today was certainly a very eventful day, in more ways than one, but he was happy that it was ending. He thought back to earlier when he and Saya were arguing, he didn't regret what he said to her but now he realised what she was doing for him. Since his and Rei's breakup, not one person come to see or talk to him. He didn't expect Hisashi to come say anything as he was the one who took Rei but he would have at least thought his other friends would have came to him, but no. The only person who showed any interest was Saya, the person he has known for nearly all of his life. Even though she would constantly scold and tease him for being "stupid", they're still friends, at least he knew now who his true friends were. She has been trying to protect him from others who could hurt him more. Who knew behind that mask of insults and being stuck up about how brilliant they are, is a girl who actually cares for someone. Takashi had never been cared by anyone outside his immediate family, it was a nice feeling.

He was pulled out of his trance by the feeling of being poked on the forehead.

"Hey! Are you even listening stupid?!" Saya exclaimed

"Wha? Oh y-yeah sure I was" Takashi grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Saya just shook her head knowing that he wasn't listening at all.

"I said... That I'm finished now and we can go" Saya said

Takashi picked up her bags from the floor and took the last one she had in her hand, with the weight of them, he might as well be doing a proper workout. Saya saw this and sighed, taking a few of the bags from him and easing the load. Takashi turned to her and smiled a little.

"Thanks Saya... for everything..."Takashi added

Saya simply closed her eyes and grinned "I have no Idea what your talking about" Although she knew completely what Takashi was thanking her for. She never thought he could be such a softie.

They both began to walk for the exit of the mall, Takashi walked a little in front of Saya as she was still looking through shop windows from afar when Takashi suddenly put his arm out and stopped Saya. She turned her attention back to him

"What are you doing? What's the mat-" she saw that Takashi continued to look forward with a scowl on his face. She turned and faced the same direction he was when her eyes were met with the same sight as him. Her face dropped.

Standing at the exit... were Rei and Hisashi...


	4. Chapter 4

Reanimated Feelings Chpt 4

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I'm back again with my most anticipated fic. I'm surprised at how popular this has become even though I haven't been updating much at all, hopefully it continues to pull in people. I so thankful for all the attention this has been receiving and I always will be, so once again thank you all so much for reading and i hope you continue to enjoy it. As always, please leave a favorite and review as it is much appreciated!**

Rage slowly began to swell up inside Saya. Her fist began to close and began to strain against her knuckles, she'd had enough of this bullshit. Takashi continued to hold her back with his as he could feel that she just wanted to go up and start throwing hands.

After the two pairs had made eye contact with each other, Rei and Hisashi made their way towards Saya and Takashi, Rei moving a little in front looking like she was about to burst out in anger with the expression on her face and the way she approached. Once she was close enough, she lunged at the other pair, and she would have hit them if not for Hisashi who held her back just in time. Saya's anger rose up from inside of her and stared Rei down who was doing her best to get out of Hisashi's grip. Takashi meanwhile just stared at his ex-best friend, who was struggling to keep his girlfriend under control.

"Rei calm down! You promised you wouldn't do anything bad!" Hisashi grunted as he held her back

"Let me go!" She then turned her attention to Takashi who refused to make eye contact with her "You…" She breathed "You couldn't wait to get rid of me huh? It's only been what? 2, 3 days? and you've already got another bitch by your side" Rei sneered at Takashi

Takashi's chin started to tremble with anger, but he kept his composure and continued to look away. Rei tried to get him to look at her by slapping him quickly, but her attempt was quickly swatted away by Saya who now stood in front of Takashi. He could now also see that a crowd was starting to form around them, they had to deal with this quickly before security was called.

Hisashi was able to pull Rei back enough so that she wouldn't cause any more problems. He then sighed and turned to the other pair.

"I'm sorry about all this you guys, she's just upset with everything that's going on, I didn't put her up to this I swear" Hisashi said trying to diffuse the situation

"So, you didn't put her up to it, but yet you still came with her?" Takashi deadpanned

"I had to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid" Hisashi said as Rei tried to get past him

"Well, you're obviously doing a great job there huh?" Takashi remarked sarcastically

"You're not helping man!" Hisashi pleaded as it felt like it was a three against one in this argument

"Nor should he be helping you; this is your mess to clean up Hisashi, not his" Saya interrupted

Hisashi tried to think up something to get them to give him a hand but what Saya said was a fair statement. He tugged on Rei with a little more force and pulled her to the side which managed to stop her squirming for a few seconds. Takashi and Saya simply stared at them as Hisashi whispered into Rei's ear. After a few minutes of this Rei finally gave up and untangled herself from Hisashi's arms, storming past the gathering crowd and out of the building. Hisashi sighed deeply and turned back to Takashi and Saya giving a meek little smile and mouthing "Sorry", to which he got no reply, and began to chase after his raging, orange-haired girlfriend.

Once they were both out of eyesight and earshot and the crowd had dispersed, Takashi and Saya simply looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They couldn't believe the state of the other couple. Saya removed her glasses momentarily to wipe away some of the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're not with her anymore, I couldn't imagine you putting up with that" Saya said happily as she came down from her laughing high.

Takashi just nodded as he calmed himself down. He bent down and picked up the bags that he had dropped on the ground as did Saya, although after being able to rest his arms while he was verbally abused by his ex, he kindly took back her bags. Saya smiled and playfully nudged him on the arm as they now left the mall as well. To their relief, the other two had left. Now the next problem was returning all of this stuff to Saya's house. You could see the Takagi Mansion on top of the hill from where they were standing in the mall parking lot, Takashi thought about walking back there but the hill climb would most likely be hell to get up with all those bags. He sighed and pulled out his phone to call a taxi, which Saya then immediately took off of him. He wasn't happy as he thought that she was now going to pay for the taxi.

"Look, Saya, I offered to take you out here, at least let me pay for something!" Takashi said, almost shouting

Saya simply smiled at her male companion "What? Did you think I was calling a taxi?" She then began to giggle a little, Takashi pouted angrily as she then began to call someone. Once she was finished, she handed his phone back to him, he looked at her puzzled.

"Why did you need my phone to make a call? why didn't you just use your own?" Takashi asked

"I've told you before, I don't bring my phone to school, I don't need it. I am a genius after all" She stated proudly

A few minutes later, a large black limousine pulled into the parking lot and drove down to both of them and stopped directly in front of them. Takashi's mouth opened and just stared at the elongated vehicle as a very tall man with grey-silverish hair and a black well-kept suit on got out of the driver's side door and then opened the opposite back door. He then turned his attention to Saya and motioned for her to get in.

"This way please Miss Takagi" He said in his strong British accent.

Saya turned and simply smiled at Takashi who was still glued to the floor in shock. She climbed in and waved at Takashi to follow her. The driver then approached him.

"Would you allow me to take your bags for you sir?" He held out his hands

Takashi was broken out of his trance "O -oh, um, sure. Thank you…" Takashi said as he handed over Saya's heavy bags

"Of course, sir" The driver didn't break a sweat taking the bags and placing them neatly in the back.

Takashi then made his way into the limo and found Saya sitting in the middle of the long leather couch. The door behind him closed and Saya began to pat the seat beside her, getting Takashi to sit beside her. He was still amazed

"I'm fairly confident you're just doing this to show off now" he said as he examined the exquisite interior.

"What's the point in calling a cab when I can just get someone to pick us up for free?" Saya shrugged

Once again, she made a fair point, but it was still a little… over the top.

A long moment of silence insinuated between the two, finding it hard to talk about anything now while they were alone and on their way to Saya's house. Saya began to fidget with her fingers and stare down at her feet as the awkwardness level was rising by the second. Alarmingly, the limo hit a rather large pothole, making the chassis bounce momentarily. This sudden movement pushed the two passengers in the back together, Saya almost falling over Takashi. She managed to catch herself before falling over him completely, however she was now in a pretty compromising position. Her torso was hanging over Takashi's legs which meant both her luscious pink locks and her huge chest was also hanging. To add to it she had to place her hand on Takashi's thigh to stop her from falling over, which meant he now had a pretty clear view down the top of her shirt. Both their faces blazed a bright red color, Saya immediately pulled herself back up and regained her composure while fanning her face with her hand to try and cool herself down, Takashi's body was still frozen in place and was a while before he came back to his senses. He turned to look at Saya, who was still blushing furiously, and she turned her head to make eye contact with him. At that point, the two of them must have been completely in sync.

"Sorry about tha- "

"I'm sorry I- "

They cut each other off at the exact same moment. They stared at each other in the eyes for a few moments before smiling and starting to laugh again. Any awkwardness and embarrassment had been alleviated and they were back to normal. Saya then leaned up against Takashi's arm and started resting her head slightly on his shoulder.

"Saya?" Takashi said meekly

"Hmm?" she looked up at him

"Today's been a pretty hectic day for both of us huh?" Takashi said quietly

"Yup, it sure has "she said while taking a deep sigh

Another short silence happened before Takashi spoke again

"I know I've already said it today but… Thanks, Saya"

She leaned up against him more and fully rested her head on his shoulder

"You're welcome Takashi…"


End file.
